A practical system to remind and assess medication adherence of patients with HIV/AIDS will be designed. The long-term goal is to expand the system to motivate adherence across multiple chronic conditions. An initial user study will give feedback on content that 15 patients would value as reminder messages for their medications. Fifteen providers will also be interviewed for their preferences around adherence reports and clinic appointment reminders. A longitudinal study will be performed with 15 patients for 3 weeks to give more insight into how their preferences for the messages changes over time. Remote adherence assessments will also be tested in this part of the study. The overall system will include clinic reminders, medication reminders and an intervention module that dynamically changes content based on adherence assessments. The system will be tested in a 70-patient randomized controlled study conducted for 6 months. It is expected that this system will engage patients more with their care and become a robust model for patient-centric disease management. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: Poor adherence to medications costs our nation over $100 billion each year. ARemind will be a significant contribution to our country's health as an engaging system that reminds and assesses adherence to medications for patients with HIV/AIDS. This system can be expanded to motivate adherence to other chronic diseases.